Episode 112: The Bad Seed
Duke and Trek land on an island inhabited by beautiful women. Guest Cast Plot A group of bikini-clad women flag down a passing transport truck, claiming they have a flat tire. The they knock out the two guards and steal the truck's cargo: a shipment of the Tanus Root virus. Although the CDC, FBI and CIA are also involved in recovering the virus, TKR is responsible for locating Doctor Adam Toma, a hard-core environmentalist who resigned in 1982 from E.D. Biotech laboratories after refusing to do research on chemical weapons. The team must do research to locate Dr. Toma: Jenny suggests that Trek and Erica take government files, Duke should look overseas, and Jenny and Kyle will take domestic public records. Erica teases Jenny about how convenient it is that she gets to work with Kyle. Trek finds files on the Rosen Foundation, a non-profit group formed by Dr. Toma in 1982. The tax records were sent to the island of San Cartega, off of cuba. Kyle is familiar with the island; is was formerly used for bases by the Soviets. When the rest of the team asks how Kyle knows about this, Kyle becomes evasive. Apparently, he was involved with some operation there when he was with the C.I.A., but he can't talk about it. Kyle tells pilot Wyatt to set a course to the island; Wyatt also knows San Cartega but Kyle stops him before he can explain further. Erica suggests that after the mission they stop by Aruba but Kyle says "no vacations". While doing a reconnaissance flyover, Captain Wyatt hears a warning message about violating air space. He believes it's an automated system left over from the Soviet occupation, but soon a laser beam strikes Sky One, by order of Dr. Toma on the island. Sky One is crippled in midair and Captain Wyatt attempts an emergency landing. The garage crew struggles to strap in the cars with lock-down cables. The garage bay door flys open, and Duke and Trek try to keep Beast from sliding out. They are unsuccessful, and the three of them fall out of the plane. Sky One crash lands on an island about ten miles from San Cartega. Kyle assumes Beast could survive the fall by using the drag 'chute even though it's intended to slow the vehicles, not for free-fall. An electronic shield blocks communication from Sky One to San Cartega, and Kyle tells Erica to re-establish short-range communication so they can contact Beast. Erica agrees but immediately gets Danté to do the work. Duke and Trek awaken with Beast on San Cartega. Beast thanks Duke for sticking with him as he was sliding out of the hatch, but warns him not to let it go to his head. Trek and Duke explore the island, and find three beautiful women lying in the sun. The women tell them that this is an island for women only. The only man is Dr. Adam Toma, who runs the Paradise Spa. He invited one-hundred beautiful women from around the world to spend three months on his island paradise. They agree to lead the way to the spa buildings, but Duke tells Trek that one of them needs to go back to Beast and try to contact Sky One. Since Trek is the "smart one", Trek returns to Beast while Duke selflessly remains with the women. One of the women, "Missy", agrees to go with Trek. Trek tells Missy he graduated from M.I.T. when he was ten for conversation, but she doesn't seem to know what M.I.T. is. Duke sneaks inside one of the buildings and finds canisters with names of major world rivers on them. He finds the security console and contacts Trek. Trek walks Duke through the steps to turn down the voltage amplifier to lower the shield around the island. Duke is captured and the shield is put back up. Trek is only able to send a partial morse code message. Plato understands the message means anyway: whoever goes to San Cartega should be female. Erica squirms her way out of being sent. She tells Kyle that Jenny has Marine Jungle training, has made amphibious landings, and never gets sick. Erica in the other hand, is allergic to pollen, anything green gives her a rash, as she's busy with the communication problem. Kyle and Jenny agree that Jenny should be the one to go. Duke is brought to Dr. Toma. He tells the doctor he was sent because the government wanted his help to stop the virus, since he was the expert. Dr. Toma says he has no interest in helping the government, since they seem to have no interest in protecting the environment. Jenny arrives on the island, and meets up with Beast, Trek and Missy. She slips into a bikini so she won't be noticed among the other women as she sneaks around the spa. Jenny finds Duke tied up in a store room. They compare notes, and learn that Dr. Toma plans on releasing the virus into major rivers of the world so it will enter the food chain. Jenny tells Beast to block the road to the airstrip to stop a group of female pilots from leaving with the virus. Beast lets Missy drive. The pilots try to fight their way out. Duke repeatedly gets kicked around, while Trek gets trapped in a leg-lock. Jenny and Missy seem to have better luck fighting as they take on the pilots. Beast helps out by shooting a tranquilizer dart at Trek's wrestling challenger. One pilot manages to escape. Beast fires a missile to destroy her plane, but she's nearly out of his one-mile range and escapes. Jenny and Missy tell the other women of Dr. Toma's plan to wipe out the earth's population and start over with him being a new "Adam" and the rest of them "Eves". They agree to help take over the spa from Dr. Toma and his female guards. Trek forces Dr. Toma to tell him exactly where the escaped pilot was heading. Trek sticks his finger in his ear, nose and between his teeth to get it as germ-full as possible, then points it at the germ-paranoid Dr. Toma to get the information. Mechanic Gil manages to get two of Sky One's engines online and the plane heads for Headwaters State Park along the Mississippi river. Kyle and Erica stop the pilot from releasing the virus into the water. Kyle contacts Trek to tell him that Sky One will be ready to pick them up shortly. Trek and Duke are sipping drinks while getting massages, and tell Kyle he should double check everything to make sure all systems are truly up and running. They'll rough it out on the island for a while. Notes Trivia 112